


Entre o sabor e a Razão

by Laura16



Series: Hannibal [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Intercrural Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura16/pseuds/Laura16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal pensava que não passava de uma leve atração , mas sua interação com Bedelia começava a sair dos campos médicos . Como encarrar os olhos azuis dela ? E como ela poderia resistir a elegância do bom doutor ? Quando é a hora certa para provar um novo sabor ou parar ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Consulta

**Author's Note:**

> Até que ponto se pode ir em busca de um novo sabor ?

Desde que a encontrara na opera fora do contato medico habitual , Hannibal não a esquecera , vestido azul real , cabelos loiros soltos e um leve perfume de lírios ; não que ele nunca percebera como ela era bela , mas aquela noite ela estava excepcional , sua pele branca parecia deliciosa não apenas para saborear mas para tocar . Que sabor ela teria ou como seria te-la ?

A opera havia acontecido a dois dias e ele ansiava para encontra-la , Hannibal sabia que simular sentimentos perto dela era difícil , mas era fascinante ver alguém crendo em suas palavras ou meias verdades .

O relógio marcava a hora de sair, chegar atrasado era algo rude e ele não poderia cometer este erro . Não com ela .

Bedelia esperava a chegada de Hannibal em poucos minutos , ela não podia transparecer-se atraída mas era como se encontrava , desde que conhecera Hannibal ela sabia que ele era perfeito , elegante , bonito ,inteligente ; o que dava certeza de que algo ele escondia . Ninguém é perfeito . Controle era o mais difícil para continuar com suas sessões e descifra-lo era o que a ajudava .

Desde que Miggs um ex paciente de Lecter a atacará e o próprio doutor a salvara , retirando-o dela e o deixando ter um ataque engolindo a própria linguá , ela não sabia como o enxergar . Mentir para policia fora sua ideia , ela não queria que Hannibal fosse acusado de algo .

A campainha toca .

" Ola . Pode entrar . "

Sentados como sempre eles estão prestes a começar a sessão quando Hannibal percebe um corte na mão da psiquiatra .

" Percebo que fez um corte , o que aconteceu ? " Ele olha para mão e se volta a ela , para os profundos olhos azuis .

" Fui descuidada com uma faca ." Responde acariciando o corte com a outra mão .

" Posso ver o ferimento ? "

" Pode . "

Bedelia o havia feito ontem , o corte era um tanto profundo , poderia ter lhe dado pontos mas preferiu cuidar em casa ; Hannibal se levanta assim como ela , e pega a mão dela analisando o ferimento .

" Você deveria ter dado alguns pontos , pela profundidade ."

" Não foi nada , doeu apenas no momento ."

Bedelia ficara um pouco nervosa dele a toca-la , além do incidente com Miggs ele nunca a tocara , a pele dele a fazia sentir um certo arrepio na nuca e ela gostava , o que infringia em seu trabalho ; sentir desejo por um paciente é algo inaceitável , mas perde-lo como paciente seria pior . Hannibal nunca a vira fora de controle e era algo que ele esperava , mesmo no ataque ela teve uma postura de controle para situação admirável , a pele dela era como veludo ou pêssego . Será que tinha o mesmo sabor ?  
Se afastando eles começam a sessão , Hannibal fala do encontro com Will , e pergunta . Em qual ponto ele pode ter errado ? Bedelia responde entre linhas o momento em que ele começou buscar uma amizade na loucura do homem ; era curioso para ele que ela pudesse ver por trás de seu véu ; o novo paciente Mason é brevemente comentado levando levemente uma antipatia . Será que ele estava tentando substituir Will ela se questionava .

Como no fim da sessão Bedelia vai buscar um vinho para degustarem enquanto Hannibal espera na sala . Um leve gemido sai da cozinha .

" O que houve ? " Pergunta o doutor encontrando-a na cozinha com a mão sangrando .

" Forcei um pouco , ao abrir o vinho ."

Ela poe um guardanapo sobre a mão e vai até a pia para lava-la , Hannibal observa o sangue no balcão , pela primeira vez desejou provar o sangue dela , parecia-lhe doce e suave ; vendo-o escorrer na pia enquanto ela lavava ele pede o quite de primeiros socorros , Bedelia o informa a localização e este pega , realizando um curativo , o perfume dela com o sangue era algo que nunca sentira inebriante .

Sentados com o curativo quase pronto uma gota cai na perna da psiquiatra , o doutor limpa com um algodão e trocam um breve olhar.

"Obrigado .'

" Deveria dar pontos ."

" Depois ."

Hannibal abre uma gaveta e retira um pano , ele passa sobre o balcão limpando-o e serve as duas taças do vinho que estavam acima deste . Estava perfeitamente bem servindo-a . 

" Um tinto para dois , assim como o sangue ." Diz ao entregar a taça . 

Ambos sorriem com a declaração . Os olhos de Bedelia se pegaram encarrando Lecter uma ou duas vezes o suficiente para ele perceber .

" Darei um jantar a sinfônica em dois dias , seria um prazer contar com sua presença Dr. Du Maurier ." Os olhos castanhos dele a envolviam elegantemente , não eram vulgares ou de carinho ; uma combinação abstrata que ela não conseguia decifrar . 

" Não tenho certeza se isto esta nos limites de nossa relação ." A voz soava receio .

" Será apenas um jantar , o que pode ocorrer sobre uma mesa ? Desta vez ele sorri ironicamente . 

Bedelia dá um gole e responde .

" Aceito o convite ."

Pela primeira vez ela comeria em sua mesa , o receio passara por uma fresta a qual ele soube bem como manipular .  
Acompanhando-o até a porta e o vendo partir , ela reflete consigo mesma . " Até que limites estou pronta para estar comendo na mesa de um homem a qual desconfio já ter assassinado mais do que um paciente e qual irritantemente me pego a pensar ? Será que assim como ele estou passando do medico para o pessoal me atraindo pela loucura do homem ? "  
A única certeza é que seria um jantar inesquecível .


	2. O Convite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando uma fragrância se torana mais instigante , o que fazer . Senti-la apenas ou convida-la para ser tomada ?

A manhã fria trazia uma brisa agradável e a idéia de um prato quente , sob sua mesa Hannibal , escolhe em meio a seus cartões as vitimas já tendo pensado a noite nas iguarias .

A madrugada acordara em meio a lembrança de sua sessão , que gosto teria o sangue sobre a perna de sua psiquiatra , seu desejo era de tomar Bedelia pelos braços a pondo contra a parede ,entrelaçando os dedos em seus longos cabelos dourados  tomando-a para si e fazendo-a perder qualquer postura .

O telefone tocando lhe tira a visão que retornava a seu palácio ; Jack Crawford queria velo para falar de Will e discutir o depoimento do doutor ; marcando encontra-lo em seu consultório Hannibal sabia exatamente o que dizer e o que Jack queria ouvir ; saindo de sua casa e se dirigindo ao consultório ele chega instantes antes do diretor do FBI .

\- Entre Jack , fique a vontade . Diz ao abrir a porta.

\- Obrigado doutor . O agente sentasse na poltrona onde geralmente sentavam os pacientes e a qual Hannibal o viu como um . Procurando ajuda , para entender o que ocorria a sua volta .

\- Muito bem Jack , o que especificamente quer saber sobre meu testemunho sobre Will ? Nos dois sabemos que ele esta doente , não um assassino .

\- Isto era o que eu queria saber , o senhor julga uma doença mas ele sabia o que fazia muito antes de Abigail Hoobs , Cassie Boyle foi a primeira e as condições dele eram boas .

\- A mente dele é instável , pode ser que já estivesse quando ele começou .

\- Quero que relate os fatos , não suposições doutor .

Os olhos de Hannibal agora eram sérios ,o tom que Jack usara não lhe agradara ; o agente percebe que talvez tenha sido rude e se desculpa .

\- Desculpe pelo tom, apenas quero que deixe de defender tanto Will quando as provas estão claras . Vocês psiquiatras mantém um laço muito forte de lealdade a seus pacientes , o mesmo ocorrera quando falei com sua psiquiatra Dra. Du Maurier , ela deve ter lhe dito acredito .

\- Sim ela mencionara comigo .

\- Quando perguntei sobre o senhor ela o defendeu claramente , me desafiou dizendo que Will precisava de mais amigos como o senhor e fez exato sigilo medico.

Hannibal não podia acreditar que Bedelia havia feito isto , ela não mencionara esta parte da conversa .

\- Dra. Du Maurier é uma  excelente profissional e colega , apesar de seu ataque ainda manteve minhas consultas .

-  Admito que o companheirismo entre vocês parece forte , o ataque a ela deve ter fortalecido mais os laços .

\- Ela sempre foi uma mulher muito forte apesar deste fato eu apenas a acompanhei durante o processo . Mas devemos prosseguir com relação ao motivo que o trouxe .

Hannibal muda o assunto rapidamente voltando ao tema inicial , a conversa não o interessava mas não podia ser rude , terminando o assunto Jack recebe um telefonema e retorna a central .

Saindo logo em seguida de seu consultório Hannibal faz uma pequena parada em frente a uma perfumaria , descendo do carro e encarando a vitrine ele sabe exatamente o que quer , fazendo um pedido no balcão um frasco logo surge , em tom de salmão claro e suave , um olhar analítico e logo pede para embrulhar  , a caixa e o laço estavam perfeitos , uma ultima parada antes de ir atrás de seus ingredientes mais exóticos .

\- Hannibal , entre . O tom de Bedelia era um tanto surpreso ela não o esperava .

\- Desculpe não lhe avisar , mas gostaria de fazer lhe um convite além do jantar .

\- Diga , que tipo de convite . Os dois se encontravam na sala de suas consultas sentados .

\- Gostaria que me acompanhasse no concerto antes do jantar ; seria uma companhia admirável .

\- Não sei este convite esta dentro de nossos limites profissionais sou sua psiquiatra esta é uma atitude que incentivaria em nosso processo .

\- Não estou convidando minha psiquiatra Dra . Du Maurier  , estou convidando Bedelia a mulher e minha colega . Não quero misturar ou infringir nossos limites .

Bedelia sabia que não devia aceitar o convite , sua vontade no momento era de recusa-lo e subir para seu quarto , ela sabia que a aproximação entre eles acabaria ultrapassando os laços profissionais ; ele era perfeito o suficiente para encanta-la jamais poderia ser rude com ele , mas tamanha perfeição também escondia um lado a qual ela nunca vira , o interesse em pacientes tendentes a violência fora o mais próximo que chegara de ver através do véu humano que vestia , ela sabia exatamente o que iria responder , por mais louca que a relação pudesse chegar ela já estava instigada a saber quem Hannibal era por trás de suas virtudes .

\- Aceito desta forma , sua companhia também me agrada muito .

\- Posso busca-la as oito ?

\- Perfeito . Aceita um taça de vinho .

\- No momento não posso pois tenho que acertar alguns negócios mas em outro momento seria um prazer .

\- Um outro momento então .

\- Lhe trouxe um presente espero que goste e desfrute dele .

Entregando a caixa a qual ela mal reparara e que ele colocara sobre a mesa , o sorriso no rosto dela gera uma expressão de surpresa , era o exato perfume que usara em todas as suas sessões .

\- Obrigado é meu preferido . Diz ela se levantando .

\- Eu percebi , assim como eu você tem um excelente gosto para o que é bom .Ele retira um leve sorriso dela e uma breve troca de olhares . – Pedi que fizessem apenas uma alteração , deixe-me mostrar . Ele se levanta .

Tomando o vidro em suas mãos este pede para que ela feche os olhos e retira os cabelos da frente do pescoço jogando-os para trás , ele borrifa levemente no pescoço gerando um rápido e perceptível arrepio , ele se delicia com a essência de lírios tão próxima , a vontade de morde-la de prova-la  de tela o toma e como em esforço ele se controla , ele desejava que ela pedisse por isso  .

\- Pedi que suavizassem um pouco . Gostou ?

\- Sim me pareceu mais leve e intensa .

\- Concordo .

\- Nos vemos amanhã então .

\- Sim , até amanhã .

Retirando-se da casa de Bedelia , Hannibal apenas pensava o quanto ansiava por aquele jantar , tudo sairia  perfeito .

Bedelia após a retirada de seu único paciente suspira “ O que estou fazendo ?” , observando a saida deste pela janela de seu quarto .   

A que ponto eles estavam dispostos a seguir com o que estava acontecendo , e o profissionalismo poderia suportar a atração que surgia .


	3. O Banquete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Data tão esperada chegara , o que esperar de um banquete realizado por Hannibal Lecter e que reação Bedelia tomara para os acontecimentos desta noite .

Após passar a tarde cozinhando tudo estava perfeito , apenas uma breve aquecida e tudo estaria pronto , Hannibal tinha grandes planos para noite e se preocupar com algum problema no banquete estava fora de questão .

A noite começava a surgir com o por do sol caindo estava na hora de se arrumar , um banho não muito longo , com água fria por um momento sentiu o perfume de lírios , talvez estivesse entrado em seu palácio , era bom saber que podia rever cada movimento dela .

 Não importava se Bedelia era sua psiquiatra , em primeiro lugar ela era uma mulher , uma bela e atraente mulher , não apenas sua beleza atraia mas sua personalidade intrigante muitas vezes tinha sensação de que ela sabia de algo em outros momentos que podia realmente velo como ele era , pensar que alguém pudesse chegar tão perto de seu verdadeiro eu o instigava mais a se aproximar a que ponto ela poderia ser levada . 

 Perfumando-se com uma leve colônia , ele veste o smoking preto , se encara no espelho e se agrada com o que vê , ele faz uma breve vistoria na casa sai .

Em sua casa Bedelia terminava de se arrumar , seu corpo estava macio como veludo e o óleo que passara deixara sua pele luminosa , seus cabelos após lavados e secos tinha um modelo ondulados preso na frente e solto atrás , dourados vivos e de encaixe perfeito , o vestido preto com parte champanhe tomara que caia com decote modelo coração , tinha caimento e ajuste perfeito modelando seu corpo , sua maquiagem não era forte mas sim de efeito realçando seus profundos olhos azuis e a leve fragrância de lírios  finalizando uma imagem única  .

A campainha toca , ela respira fundo e desce para abrir . Hannibal se surpreende ao ver a visão única  da mulher a sua frente .

“ Entre .” Diz ela o chamando para dentro e permitindo sua entrada . “ Eu esqueci algo no meu quarto vou pegar e já desço .”

Subindo novamente ela veste seu brincos que por um momento esquecera  e desce .

Mais bela do que vista  na porta era a vista descendo as escadas .

“ Você esta magnífica .”

“ Obrigado , você esta perfeito . Como sempre  .” Como pode dizer isso , agora ele teria certeza de que a atraia , se condenava Bedelia ao refletir o que havia respondido e observando um leve sorriso do acompanhante .

“ Obrigado , agradeço sua companhia esta noite .” Diz a ela que sorri .

“ Bem acho que devemos ir .”

“ Tem toda razão .”

Se encaminhando da para porta eles saem rumo ao teatro onde o conserto estaria prestes a começar , ao chegarem a atenção dos administradores da sinfônica logo se voltam ao anfitrião da noite , Hannibal jamais aparecera com uma mulher e Bedelia era a primeira e mais bela companhia a se trazer .Era extremamente curioso para os “ colegas ” , que todos os observassem .

Ao dar inicio a apresentação tudo se torna uma única melodia , mas Hannibal podia ouvir o coração de Bedelia com rápidos batimentos , assim como ela notava sua emoção com a musica. Ao fim da apresentação Simone Stuart ,se aproxima do amigo .

“ Hannibal é um prazer vê-lo , vejo que trouxe companhia ela é muito bonita .”

“ Simone , esta é Bedelia . Bedelia esta é Simone .”

“ É um prazer conhece-la .” Responde a psiquiatra .

“ Vocês formam um belo casal juntos .”

“ Somos apenas colegas .”

“ É uma pena pois ficam muito bem juntos .”

“ Bem espero vocês para o banquete .’

“ Estaremos .”

Ao saírem Hannibal e Bedelia , voltam para casa do doutor , a equipe que chamara chega quase junto , um arruma a mesa , e dois vão para cozinha , uma breve aquecida e os molhos frescos por cima e estava tudo pronto , observando Hannibal coordenando era uma visão que a entretinha , os vinhos escolhidos eram de uma safra antiga na marca de mil dólares a garrafa , após algum tempo a mesa estava posta , assim como os convidados chegado . A conversa a mesa é agradável , e o anfitrião e chef muito elogiado , apesar de não conhecer os demais convidados Bedelia rapidamente consegue se incluir e sentir-se a vontade  , o sabor da carne era muito bom mas mesmo assim ela se perguntava se o que comia era mesmo o que ele havia dito , sentia diferenças em seu paladar , observa-la degustar era satisfatório .

Novamente ao fim do banquete , Hannibal se vê sozinho com sua acompanhante assim como quando chegaram , mas agora literalmente e em sua casa .

“ Gostaria de me acompanhar em uma ultima taça ?”

“ Aceito , tudo esteve maravilhoso .”

Servindo-a eles sentam nas poltronas frente a lareira , o fogo nos olhos dele eram uma visão bela e obscura mas parecia a ela , um charme e mistério .

“ Esta usando o perfume que lhe dei , fica muito bem em você .”

“ É meu preferido , leve e suave .”

“ Aprecia novos sabores Bedelia ?”

“ Aprecio o que julgo bom e é bom experimentar novos sabores  , nunca se sabe o que vai atrair nosso paladar .”

Levantando e pegando bisturi em sua mesa ele volta para seu lugar e sua taça .

“ O que vai fazer ?”

“ Você verá .’

Cortando a ponta de seu dedão ele deixa algumas gotas caírem dentro de sua taça e mexe , pegando a  taça dela ele faz o mesmo , deixando-a um pouco surpresa .

“ Experiente .”

Ela toma a taça em mãos e degusta o novo sabor do vinho .

“ Agora eu posso sentir o homem por traz de seu véu .” O sabor era doce e marcante , criando um traço sedutor mas intimidante .

Hannibal sorrio , ambos terminaram suas bebidas . A tensão começa a se tornar cada vez mais forte , um risco para ela e o limiar para o que ele planejara .

“ Acho que já esta na hora de ir , foi uma noite muito boa .”

“ E por que terminar tão cedo , espere uma ultima musica  .”

“ Apenas uma musica .’

O sangue dele ainda mantinha seu sabor na boca dela causando-lhe uma sensação jamais sentida antes , a musica começa , ele toca perfeitamente o cravo , em pé ao seu lado Bedelia observa seu movimentos , como gostaria de toca-lo . Observando-a por um instante ele encerra a musica encarando os profundos azuis que o tomavam .

“ Preciso ir .”

“ Tem certeza ?’

“ Sim .”

“ Por que ?”

“ Por que se continuar aqui , não sei o que pode acontecer entre nos .”

“ Eu posso lhe responder essa pergunta , basta me seguir .”

Era impossível , todos seus instintos e impulsos a diziam para sair correndo para a única coisa que conseguiu foi segui-lo ao andar de cima , abrindo a porta de seu quarto ele a leva  frente a janela , a lua emoldurava-se nela , acariciando seu o ele desce a mão até o pescoço ,  ela deixa correr um leve arrepio seus olhos se focam no rosto dele que solta um sorriso menos contido .

“ Deixe que a noite nos leve .”

“ Ela levara .”

Um beijo encerra o dialogo , um beijo longo , leve e intenso ; os lábios dele nunca tomaram outros tão macios , sua vontade era de morde-los mas manteve-se apenas em continuar no perfeito movimento que ocorria .

A noite prometia continuar mais longa do que o normal .

 

Não importa por quanto tempo se tente esconder , conter ou apagar , o desejo como uma chama é levado a crescer pelo seu calor e intensidade ,quando mais reprimido , mais proibido ,mais ele cresce e toda proporções inimagináveis .

A que ponto eles estavam prontos a chegar ?

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.thisisfakediy.co.uk/images/uploads/lffawards01.jpg 
> 
> Vestido de Bedelia


	4. Conclusões

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relação de Hannibal e Bedelia se torna cada vez menos profissional com uma noite que ultrapassa o limiar de um simples desejo . Conclusões serão retiradas apos a noite.

Encerrando o beijo ela o encara nos olhos castanhos marcantes e abrindo botão por botão retira seu casaco , deixando-o de colete que lhe caia muito bem , ele da a volta e torno dela e beija sua nuca descendo para o pescoço , uma mão sobre a cintura e a outra na cabeça , se voltando ela retira o colete e desabotoa a camisa a abrindo , como resposta ao ato ele abre o zíper do vestido dela deixando-o cair e apresentando a mulher em si completa ; uma lingerie preta se escondia deixando as curvas e pele mais tentadoras .  
Jogando-a contra a parede Hannibal desliza suas mãos pelo corpo de Bedelia , a pele lhe parecia veludo , o doutor retira a camisa e deixa que ela retire o restante , levantando a perna dela ele sente o calor dentro dela , saindo da parede ela se deita sobre a cama , observando-a sozinha , indefesa e vestida como estava só aumentava a vontade de possuí-la .  
Sobrepondo-se sobre o corpo de Bedelia ele escuta um fraco sussurro .  
“ É erro , nos não devemos continuar .”  
“ Me peça para parar e paro exatamente agora .”  
“ Eu não ... posso .”  
A noite continua em lençóis , beijos e vinho . Debruçada ao lado de seu paciente Bedelia inicia um dialogo .  
“ Foi uma noite maravilhosa Hannibal .”  
“ Sim , realmente foi uma noite encantadora . Você é uma mulher linda mais vai além de um rosto bonito .”  
“ Você sempre me pareceu perfeito demais para ser real , mas essa noite pude tirar minhas próprias conclusões .”  
“ E qual seria ?’  
“ A um lado seu que é oculto como o que me serviu vinho com o próprio sangue , um lado que você dificilmente deixa demonstrar , é misterioso e talvez perigoso . A mim e a você ; mas ao mesmo tempo é um atrativo único . Enquanto estive esta noite senti insegurança sobre o que poderia acontecer mas ao mesmo tempo desejei por ela . Você continua uma incógnita para mim .”  
“ É a primeira mulher que me diz isso ,mas não nego ter verdade nas palavras que disse. A uma parte em mim que não conhece e não esta preparada o suficiente para vê-la. Ainda.”  
“ Entendo . Mas acho que não devo mais ser sua psiquiatra .”  
“ Não estive esta noite com minha psiquiatra , estive com você a mulher Bedelia , sei separar nossas relações .  
Ele a beijou encerrando o dialogo e envolvendo-a ; o que lhe dissera a deixara confusa , como quando lhe fez o convite dissera exatamente o que usara como argumento . “ Será que planejara essa noite desde o inicio ?”  
No momento nada mais importava , já estava na cama dele e o que acontecera era algo que não podia mas voltar , os braços dele a envolviam dando-lhe segurança . “ Que espécie de homem é este .”  
Os raios da manhã obrigam-na a acordar , ao procurar por Hannibal ela sente um vazio na cama , abrindo os olhos com mais clareza percebe que seu anfitrião já levantara , seu vestido assim como suas peças de roupa estavam sobre uma cadeira lavadas e passadas, se levantando e arrumando-se em poucos minutos se encontra pronta , descendo para o café ; ela se surpreende com a mesa . Perfeita .  
“ Bom dia , Bedelia .”  
“ Bom dia , Hannibal . A mesa esta linda .”  
“ Obrigado , pela apreciação . Sente-se .”  
Sentando-se Bedelia serve-se de torradas com mel e chá , para Hannibal a companhia era-lhe mais do que agradável ela o interessava .  
Uma conversa sobre diversos assuntos começa , mas a noite anterior não é um dos assuntos que ambos esperavam ter tão cedo .  
“ Foi um excelente café , mas creio que já esta na hora de voltar para casa .”  
“ Faço questão de leva-la eu a trouxe , nada mais justo que lhe acompanhar na volta .”  
“ Agradeço , esqueci meus brincos em seu quarto , poderia me dar licença para busca-los? ”  
“ A vontade , eu vou tirar a mesa .”  
Subindo o andar a psiquiatra tem um leve flash back de onde suas roupas haviam parado na noite anterior , os brincos porem estavam na escrivaninha ; colocando-os e olhando para cama um leve arrepio sobe sua nuca , não de medo mas excitação de como tudo ocorreu .  
A campainha toca , indo até o canto da porta ela ouve a voz de Jack Crawford , o agente é recebido e começa a conversar com o doutor , pelo que podia ouvir ele acabara de pedir para Hannibal fazer o perfil de um assassino que se parecia muito com o de Chesapeake ele queria saber se poderia haver um imitador ou era apenas um novo assassino .  
Aceitando participar da investigação o doutor tenta ser breve , pensando em sua convidada mas demonstrando interesse no caso , ter a confiança de Crawford era algo que não podia desperdiçar .  
“ Lhe vejo em breve doutor .”  
“ Até mais Jack .”  
Descendo as escadas ela ,o encontra .  
“ Agora acho que podemos ir .”  
“ Sim , desculpe-me .”  
Fechando a casa e entrando no carro , amos permanecem em silencio , ao chegarem na casa da médica , Hannibal a deixa na porta .  
“ Foi uma noite maravilhosa , sua companhia é perfeita .”  
“ Obrigado a você por proporcionar uma noite excepcional.”  
Ao abrir a porta antes que ela pudesse entrar Hannibal a chama .  
“ Antes que entre tenho algo a lhe dizer minhas próprias conclusões sobre você .”  
“ E que conclusões criou a meu respeito ?”  
“ Você é forte e tem uma excelente habilidade para se manter segura sempre , é difícil tira-la desta sua forma , você é intensa mas não se permite ou permitia sentir sua própria intensidade , talvez por medo ou controle . É capaz de suportar muito mas tem um lado emocional não completamente estável , você prefere muitas vezes não sentir com receio de se machucar . Eu posso estar sendo neste momento um remédio ou o caminho para todas as suas descrenças .”  
“ O que você espera estar sendo ?”  
“ Isto depende apenas de você .”  
Cruzando um olhar intenso por alguns segundos , Bedelia se aproxima lhe dando um leve beijo apenas encostando seus lábios como um selinho , ele sorriu após acabar .  
“ Tenho que ir .”  
“ Eu sei , apenas estava me despedindo .”  
“ Até mais .”  
“ Adeus .”  
Observando-o se afastar , ela entra em sua casa e fecha a porta , subindo para seu quarto, olhando para si no espelho podia enxergar outra pessoa alguém com menos medos e mais satisfeita com sigo .Trocando de roupa ela nota uma mancha roxa no pescoço .  
“ Hannibal .”  
No momento a decisão mais certa era separar seu paciente do amante , mas era algo que para ela estava quase fundido um ao outro . Havia algo errado com ele , mas era justamente o que a atraia cada vez mais perto .  
Chegando ao escritório do FBI para encontrar com Jack , o doutor respira podendo ainda sentir o perfume de sua convidada ,  
Ele sorri mas uma vez , ela estava cada vez mas perto de quem ele realmente era , isso o excitava e o fazia questionar . Quão perto ela esta disposta a chegar para encontrar quem realmente sou ?

 

A noite anterior não fora apenas desejo ou luxuria , mas também não era amor . Algo intenso mas sem discrição exata apenas , conclusões mais exatas poderiam explicar o que houve .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem-me , pelo capitulo não estar muito bom .


End file.
